Into The Dream
by Shemai
Summary: I suck at summaries, but I'll give it a go anyway! . Shigure does something that puts Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki into a coma. In the coma they think they're in a different world and see each other. They're connected in it. If they don't work out their problems


First of all: I do Not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

Ok, now on with the the rest of our lives! Heh. This is my first fic that I've written all by my self. I normally co-write fics. This is also the first one that I've ever posted. If you want to read any of the co-written ones or any of the originals that I've done you can e-mail me or IM me. That info's on my profile. Umm…I hope it's not too messed up and I hope you guys enjoy it. Any critism is welcome and appreciated unless you flame me, that's when I decide that I don't like you. Flaming sucks. Reviews are Always welcome and make me feel special and warm and fuzzy on the inside. In a good way. . Well, now that I'm done with my little rant of nonsensisms you can go ahead and read the first bit of my fic! I hope you have fun!

Prologue

Within the depths of sleep quarreling could be heard outside the room. The muzzy haze of sleep filled the girl's head, but she sat up anyway. She shook her head, her long brown hair shaking with it. Suddenly she realized what was probably happening and sprang out of the bed.

The first thing she saw when she ran into the hall way was not at all what she was expecting. She was fairly certain that she was going to see Kyo and Yuki duking it out again. She also thought that it was morning. She was wrong on both counts.

There in the middle of the hallway was Hatori yelling at Shirgure. For some reason she couldn't make out just what they were saying and her head felt fuzzy.

The kind-hearted doctor looked over to her with pity in his eyes. She was able to see his mouth shape the words "I'm Sorry." But she didn't know why.

Shigure stepped over to her and cupped the side of her face one of his large hands. "Don't worry, everything will be sorted out soon. I'm really only trying to help. I hope you three understand that."

Her eyes widened as her body began to glow and the strangest sensation overcame her. It was a feeling like her skin and blood vessels were vibrating from the inside. Her heart felt like it was beating twice as fast as it's ever beat before.

"Wh-What's …h-ha- Happening!" She was able to sputter out of the mist of confusion that had amassed about her.

Shigure patted Tohru's Head and stepped back. "You'll see very soon." Then he made this face. She couldn't tell if it was a smile or a smirk, but whatever it was…it didn't reach his eyes.

She was lost. Completely gone in the daze. It was like she was a dream, but different at the same time.

Everything around her was black, but she could see. It was still Seizure's house, but everything was black and traced in tiny white lines.

She tapped one of the lines gently. It wiggled and then it shifted. It hit another white line, that hit another white line. They kept going and changing. The swirled and grew. They changed shape and form, until she was no longer in the same house.

Tohru's gigantic eyes blinked as she looked at the blacked out castle in which she now stood. Her mind was reeling. She walked about and passed out in one of the dingier rooms from confusion and exhaustion. Before she'd been rudely awoken she'd only had about an hour of sleep.

While she slept color slowly began to seep into the walls. Dust covered surfaces formed. Faces became recognizable. Tohru's clothing changed and dirt covered her features. She looked very similar to the other eighty or so people holed up in the fairly small room. They were in the slave quarters of a massive castle. Later that day they would all be put before the king and the princes, so they could pick a few for themselves.

Back at Shigure's house Hatori was pissed. Hatori wasn't normally ruffled easily, but now he was just ticked off. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Shigure's shoulders shrugged in feigned indifference. "Well, I thought it had to be done. Anyone else would've done the same thing if they'd been in my place."

"No! Not anyone would just find a spell and use it on the inhabitants of the house just because it looked interesting!" Hatori picked up the unconscious Tohru and walked her back to her bed.

"Well! It said and I quote: 'This incantation will help the entrapped peoples make major decisions in their life. Most specifically in the romantic sense. If they can't make up their minds, this will help them do it.' See! It's perfect!" He stood tall and puffed out his chest. "They'll thank me later!"

Hatori huffed and looked very annoyed. "What else do you know about this so called spell?"

The writer seemed to consider this for a moment. "It didn't say much else but that!"

Hatori shook his head exasperatedly. "Show me the book, Shigure."

The dog hesitated and gulped nervously at the tone in his childhood friend's voice and the ice-cold look in his eyes. "Ok! I'll go get it!"

"No, I'm coming with you." Hatori stepped behind him and waited for him to move.

Without another word Shigure led him to his room and began riffling through the massive piles of papers and books strewn about. After a few more minutes of digging, he retrieves a beat up old book with a dirty, torn, stained, dark green book. "Here it is!"

Hatori took it from the other mans hands and thumbed through it for a minute before coming to a dog eared page. "This it?" He held it up.

Shigure's eyes roamed over it for a moment before he nodded. "Yep, that's the one."

The doctor read everything there and looked very perplexed when he was complete. "But…it doesn't say what happens to them or how it works! This could be dangerous! What if one of them gets hurt?"

Shigure seems to ponder this over for a moment as well before shrugging again. "It should be fine. Either way, they'll work out their problems and be better for it. If anything happens and they seem to be hurt, I'll give you a call and you can come and help!" He ends this with a big smile.

It's obvious that Hatori's not going to win this so he just concedes. "You shouldn't always just infer that people will help you…but it looks like I have to."

Shigure holds up one finger. "I never inferred that you'd help me! I inferred that you would help Tohru, Yuki and Kyo!"

The other man's head just shakes slowly in defeat.

So ends the prologue! I hope you all enjoyed it! . I'll put the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
